Fires, Boys, and Mistletoe
by chicagonebananas
Summary: After being hurt by someone that she loved, a friend helps her through her pain. Oneshot JakeXLillyXOliver


Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

She sighed as the warm crackling fire danced around the dark room. She felt a shiver run down her spin causing her to pull the blanket she had tighter around her. This trip had started off rather interesting. First he admitted to her that he liked her as more then a friend, then he kissed her when they got off the bus. Then she didn't see him around until lunch when they had to go back to the lodge only to find some other girl sitting all cozy next to him. She was heart broken when she saw the two together. She found her best friend and cried into her shoulder. He came to see her after that and he spoke to her. She remembered the scene. She wanted to forgive him. Oh how she wanted to forgive Jake Ryan for what he had done to her but she couldn't. He told her that he liked her, kissed her, then found someone else to kiss. Miley had been her rock through it all seeing as she had some history with the guy. 

She sighed again. She looked over at the tree that stood in the corner of the lodge that her school was staying in. "Senior ski week." She said quietly to herself. "This is going to be great... not." She said. She looked at her cell and saw that it read 2:01am. She should have been in bed two hours ago and her room three hours ago. But she didn't care if she got in trouble. She needed to clear her head.

She looked back at the fire. The lodge was silent and seemed dead. "Lilly?" She heard a voice from behind, startling her.

She turned around and saw Oliver standing there and looking at her from the stairs. "Hi." She whispered.

"What are you doing up?" He asked her as he came and sat down next to her.

"I could ask you the same thing." She shot back at him.

"My room mate snores." Oliver replied.

Lilly chuckled at Oliver's remark. He just had that way of making her laugh even when she was in a horrible mood. Oliver walked over to the couch that Lilly was sitting on. He flopped down next to her.

"So, what's your excuse?" He asked her. "I told you mine, and now I want to know yours."

Lilly sighed. Did she want Oliver to know what was bothering her? He was her friend but still, Jake Ryan had hurt deeply. It was like someone ripped her heart out, threw it on the floor, stomped on it about a thousand times, then tore it in two. Was she ready for Oliver, her oldest friend, to know what had happened?

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied. She turned away from Oliver's gaze and watched as the flames in the fire danced around, happily licking the air as they emitted their heat.

"Lilly," Oliver stated. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him. "You know you can tell me anything!" He told her. "No matter how bad or painful or horrible or-"

Lilly cut him off. "You know, you're really not helping the situation!" She told him sharply.

"Sorry." Oliver apologized slowly.

"No, Oliver," Lilly replied, "it's not your fault. I'm just... it's just... never mind."

Oliver placed his hand around Lilly's back. "I understand if you don't want me to know, but please keep in mind that you can tell me anything. We've known each other since before preschool."

Lilly turned her head towards Oliver again. "Thanks." She told him. "That really means a lot to me."

Oliver nodded and got up from the couch. "I'm going to go back up to bed." He said to her.

"Okay." Lilly answered. "I'll uh see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Oliver answered. He looked Lilly in the eyes. Lilly caught his eyes staring at hers and she felt something deep inside of her. It was the same feeling she had felt when Jake Ryan had told her how he liked her. She knew that feeling. She knew that feeling was called love.

Love... a simple four letter word that could mean so much. Love meant that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with someone. It also meant that you really cared for your family. It could also mean that you really like your pet fish but it also meant hurt, pain, and possibly agony. Was she ready to fall for someone again? Could she handle the roller coaster ride of emotions again?

"Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Something is bothering me." She told him.

Oliver sat back down on the couch. "Does it have to do with Jake?" He asked her.

Lilly looked down at her lap. "Yeah." She whispered after a brief pause. "I can't believe I fell for him."

"Lilly," Oliver stated clearly and forcefully, "If Jake Ryan is dumb enough to pass up a girl like you then he can just snow board off a cliff for all I care!"

Lilly turned and looked Oliver. Did he just that Jake Ryan could board off a cliff and he wouldn't really care? That only happened in movies when a guy who liked a girl and was trying to comfort the girl in a time of sadness.

Lilly smiled at Oliver. Maybe she was going to be okay and make it through everything that Jake Ryan had put her through. She looked at her phone again. 3:17 am it read.

"It's after three." She whispered. She looked over at the fire and saw that it was starting to slowly die.

"Wow." Oliver whispered. "I really should be getting back to my room." He stood up.

"Yeah me too." Lilly answered. She stood up as well and walked over to the stairs with Oliver.

She stopped and looked up. "Hey, Oliver." She said. He looked at her and she motioned for him to look up. The two were standing underneath the mistletoe.

Lilly smiled at Oliver. She leaned in a gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Merry Christmas Oliver Oken." She then went up the stairs to her room. It seemed to Oliver that she floated up the stairs gracefully.

* * *

A/N: It's my favorite time of the year and so I had to write at least one Christmas one-shot! Please review! 


End file.
